


multi fandom short stories

by siIverpheonix



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siIverpheonix/pseuds/siIverpheonix
Summary: It's only Red Queen and the Maze eRunner for now but I might add others soon.Also t/w for a lot of death as if you have read my other stories, you'll know I love writing death scenes.





	1. What had to be Done

**Author's Note:**

> contains spoilers for the Death Cure

Julian watched the screen carefully. It had all been set up. The boy on the screen did not, in fact have the Flare, he was controlled by WICKED. They were being watched. All part of more tests. "Concentrate, Broadhurst" Janson snapped and he spun round.

"I dont know, Janson, it doesnt seem right." Julian replied

"What doesn't?"

"Making this happen, is there no other way?"

"Of course not"

"But what about them?"

"I don't give a shit about them, Broadhurst, we are doing this for the greater good, to save the world. Why does it matter if a couple of people die along the way?"

"Newton is the glue, he holds them together, you said so yourself? What would they do without him?" 

Janson laughed, "Why should I care?"

"Because they have lives too"

"I'm interested in the lives of the world, not a bunch of kids"

"But-"

Janson cut him off and pointed to the screen. The boy said his last words and Thomas closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger.

"No!" Julian shouted and slammed his hand down, "It's not right, it's not fair!" 

"Nothing is fair" Janson replied with a smirk

"How can you sit there smiling? Newt just _died,_ Janson."

"Subject A5 was a necessary sacrifice"

"I dont care what's necessary or not, this isn't right." He hit Janson before he realised what he was doing. But Janson just smirked again.

"You've never been the smartest of people have you?" Janson asked, pulling out his gun. We dont need idiots in this place. He fired.


	2. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for Glass Sword. This is part of the Second Newblood. You can find that on my page if you want to read it.

I hold Shade’s cold hand, my whole body frozen. Mare doesn’t care. All she cares about is the more followers she has. If she is crying over him, it is because she has lost the useful tool she had. The tool she uses to get places, never caring about who she lost in the process. “Did your seer tell you about this?” I ask bitterly, “That fool, Jon, who told us to do this? Did he tell you Shade would die? Did he? I suppose that was an easy price for the lightning girl to pay, so long as it meant more new bloods for you to control. More soldiers in a war you have no idea how to fight. One measly brother for more followers to kiss your feet. Not a bad trade, was it? Especially with the queen thrown in. Who cares about a dead man no one knows, when you could have her corpse?” Kilorn and Cal pull as away from each other.

“He was my brother!” She yells at me,

“He was far more than that!”

“Jon did tell me something,” she tries to push off Kilorn, “Something for you to hear.” I try to lunge at her but Cal holds me down. “He told me the answer to your question,” I stop, “He said yes.” 

I fall down. No. Not now, not while he’s gone. I can’t, not without him. He should be able to meet his own child.


	3. Hello Noses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I got a bit of help from my dad (Who wrote Portico and various non fiction books) with this one so it's better than my others.  
> Doesn't really contain spoilers but it's from the Scorch Trials by James Dashner.

Jared was surprised he had lasted this long. He had started to fantasise that he was a munie. But of course, that was all just dreams. He should have expected he would get it. Everyone did. Except the munies, the lucky bastards. He had lost his sister, Rosalie just yesterday. She had disappeared. After leaving his nose a bloody mess. Now he had no nose.

He had no idea where she had gone and didn't care. Now he was turning, nothing mattered. In a way, it was a good thing. He wouldn't feel anything for much longer. He wouldn't have to be afraid of crank attacks. _Maybe being the one attacking would be fun._ He grinned. He'd always been an optimist. Too hopeful. Perhaps that was what had got him into this situation.

And soon he would be a crank. Not too long to go until the gone. Then he would be ripping people apart. Innocent people. Why should he care about other people. Everyone was going to die. No cure in sight. All his optimism was gone now. Maybe it was the virus taking over his brain. Or maybe he was a failure. Maybe both.


	4. The Green Suits are Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for the Fever Code. By the way Samuel is the same person as Winston

Samuel had no idea why he hadn't been infected yet. All of his family had. His friends too.

Yet he remained well.

On the outside, anyways. On the inside, he was as destroyed as everyone else. He had lost so much. His best friend Stephen had disappeared long ago. Samuel had heard how he had been taken by the green suits. He was probably long dead by now. 

Samuel had always thought it was wrong that kids his age were treated this way. But they weren't really kids on the inside. 

The flare had killed the strong. It had aged the weak. 

So, when the green suits came, Samuel didn't care. At least he might see Stephen again.


End file.
